


Restless

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide can't seem to find a way to entertain himself, so he heads to Anteiku to find someone who will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

… _fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine…sixty._

Hide sighed in boredom as he reached another milestone in the number of hairs he counted on his forearm and lazily dropped his arm onto he bed next to him.  He had finished counting the moles on his body (eight, to be exact, one of them looking a little questionable and lead him to google searching ‘Signs of Skin Cancer’), until that whole debacle came to an end and he was forced to count some other unwanted body part.

“ _God I’m bored!”_ he cried into the lonely, empty space of his college dorm room, “ _When does Kaneki get off work?”_

Looking to the clock on his phone, there was still another three hours before his shift ended, and then another half hour before he got home.  Hide had already finished his homework for the week, went for a quick jog, and even had time for nap, but now he was left with nothing.

He released another long sigh of discontent and re-checked his phone for the second time – exactly one minute had passed since he last checked.

“ _Screw it, I’m going over.”_

He rolled off the bed, catching himself on his feet at the last second, and threw his headphones on before heading out; he knew he shouldn’t go, what with the types of customers that frequented Anteiku, but no matter how much it worried Kaneki, he couldn’t help but break the rules when he was missing him this much.

_It’ll be okay, they know I won’t tell anyone, they can trust me….right?_

The sudden twist deep in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise.

* * *

Within a half hour he was rounding the corner from the station to Anteiku – the very sight of the “Ghoul Cafe” was enough to make him second-guess his decision, but as soon as he caught sight of Kaneki’s black hair and his white eyepatch through the store front window, he couldn’t help the smile that formed and he happily trotted forward.

The gentle sound of the bell ringing signaled his arrival and at once, all eyes were on him, from both customers and staff; he saw Nishiki roll his eyes and scoff while Touka tensed up next to him, but he didn’t care, not when he saw Kaneki in all his glory in his cafe uniform.

_God he’s adorable._

_“Hey Kaneki!”_

_“Hide!  W-why are you here?”_ Kaneki hurried over, casting worried glances to his coworkers.

“ _I wanted to see you.  I missed you.”_ Hide said in a hushed whisper, sneaking in a kiss on Kaneki’s cheek when his face was turned.  Kaneki’s breath hitched with a gasp and he almost growled Hide’s name in an attempt to scold him, to which Hide only smirked like a brat caught stealing candy.

“ _You know you shouldn’t be here.”_ he said with a somber tone, his lips curving downward and eyebrows scrunching with concern; Hide hated when he made this face, it made him want to pick him up and carry him away from whatever caused it…which in this case was him.

“ _Well, I’m here now!”_ he exclaimed while brushing past Kaneki to take a seat at his usual table by the window.  Kaneki sighed and looked to his manager apologetically before standing by Hide’s side to take his order.

“ _Do you want something to drink?  Or eat?”_

 _“Nothing to eat, but to drink..surprise me!”_ Hide beamed, smiling wide up at Kaneki who returned with a dead-pan face and taught lips.

“ _Hide, be serious.”_

 _“I am!  Make me anything, I don’t care as long as it’s from you~”_ he chimed, giving Kaneki an obvious look-over in his uniform and Kaneki immediately rolled his eyes and looked away in an attempt to hide the pink flush on his cheekbones.

“ _You’re going to regret asking that.”_

_“I never regret anything from you.”  
_

Kaneki scoffed and headed to the counter.  As he worked on his mystery drink, Hide leaned against the window and watched – he admired the way his shirt was just loose enough to almost hide what was beneath, _almost,_ but whenever he reached above for a cup, he could see his muscles straining beneath the thin fabric.

_He’s gotten so much more in shape lately, his back muscles are so…_

Instantly, Kaneki’s shirt was gone from his mind and he pictured his perfectly taught back, his shoulders, his thin waist..

_Oh fuck._

A chill ran down his spine and straight to his groin, and his eyes moved downward to his ass, which was subjected to Hide’s perverted thoughts as Kaneki bent over and unknowingly exposed himself; an image of their romp the night before when Hide was slamming into him over and over again while Kaneki begged for more and cried his name popped into his mind, and again another harsh chill overcame him.

He needed him.  Badly.

Kaneki made his way back over holding a saucer with a large cup ontop, topped with a thick layer of foam.  Hide righted himself and cleared his throat, acting as if he wasn’t just fantasizing about fucking his boyfriend into his mattress, and eyed the foreign drink placed before him.

“ _Um…what’s this?”_

 _“A cappuccino.  Surprise!”_ stated Kaneki curtly before sliding into the seat across from Hide.

“ _Since when have I liked cappuccinos?”_

 _“Probably never,”_ Kaneki shrugged, ” _but that’s what you get for saying ‘surprise me’.”_

Hide hummed in disapproval and eyed the drink again, looking at it from all sides before deciding to take the plunge.  In fear of spilling the heavy cup, he slowly brought it to his lips and tipped it back, cringing as the bitter liquid hit his tongue and he swallowed it down.

“ _Ugh!  So bitter!”_

Kaneki quietly chuckled, doing his best to hide his smile behind his hand as he turned away.

“ _What?  What’s so funny?”_

_“You’ve got a milk moustache, or a foam one in this case.”  
_

_“What?  Oh.”_ he blushed slightly as he raised his arm to his face to wipe away the foam, but then his eyes widened when he got an idea.  He dipped his finger in the foam and brought it to his upper lip, extending the moustache and drawing a curl at both ends.  Kaneki snorted and shook his head.

“ _You are a literal child.  This is why we can’t go to nice places.”_

 _“You’re just jealous I know how to have fun.”_ retorted Hide as he drew on a shaky monocle around his right eye.  He could feel the foamy milk beginning to cake on his skin, but he didn’t mind if it made Kaneki smile.  With his look complete, he put on his best “rich snob” face and extended both arms, pretending to be holding a cane.

“ _Hide!  Oh my god we’re–”_

_“Call me ‘Duke Hide’.”  
_

_“More like ‘Dick Head’!  We’re at my work, idiot.”  
_

_“Rude.  So if we were somewhere else it’d be okay, right?”  
_

“ _Like hell it would be,”_ Kaneki scoffed and handed Hide a napkin, with which he promptly wiped away the drying foam before the redness in Kaneki’s face grew any darker.

“ _Aren’t you glad you fell in love with me?”_

To that, Kaneki looked away, fighting back the smile that threatened to break free.

“ _Of course I am, loser.”_

 _“Me too,”_ whispered Hide, his gaze suddenly intense as he stared Kaneki down.  His eyes darted down to his cappuccino, which still had some foam drifting afloat the coffee and he purposefully swiped his finger into it.

“ _Speaking of,”_ he started, “ _I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you – of us – since last night.”_

He took the foamy finger into his mouth and ever so slowly licked it off, taking extra time to swirl his tongue around his knuckle and smirking as Kaneki watched intently with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his cheekbones turning a pale pink at the mention of the night before.

“ _Hide, not now–”_

_“The way you said my name over and over, how good you felt around me, how you kept asking for more, more, more–”  
_

_“Hide!”_ Kaneki growled again as he leaned over the table, his eyes darting about the room to make sure no one was listening, but Hide didn’t stop.

“ _Just thinking about it gets me so fucking hard,”_ he whispered, “ _makes me wish I was in your place, makes me want to scream your name and beg you to do me.”_

_“Kaneki.”  
_

Hide jumped back, as did Kaneki, and they both looked up to Nishiki who looked down at Hide with disdain.

“ _Your break’s over.”_

_“S-sorry.”_

As Kaneki rose from his seat, Hide’s heart sank and he slunk back against his seat in disappointment.  The smell of coffee wafted to his nose and drug his eyes back to the drink before him – he had hardly drank any of it, it’d be a waste to leave it.  Begrudgingly, he took another sip of the drink, but completely missed his lips and spilled a good mouthful of coffee all over his pants.

“ _Shit!”_

 _“Hide!”_ At once, Kaneki grabbed the napkin from the table and dove forward to heavily pat at Hide’s crotch. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until Hide took the opportunity and rolled his hips into his hand and rubbing his semi-hard cock against his palm.  Kaneki froze, his eyes going wide and lips taught as the hardness rubbed at him.

“ _Are you okay?”_ Nishiki absently asked, more out of courtesy than concern.

“ _I am, it seems to have cooled off quite a bit.  Ah, um…I can’t really go out like this, would you mind if I used the laundry–”_

_“Yes.”  
_

_“Nishio-san,”_ the manager was suddenly by his side and Kaneki quickly pulled away, receding into the background and remaining quiet as Yoshimura spoke.

“ _Don’t be rude.  He’s a paying customer, and Kaneki-kun’s friend,”_ he chided Nishiki before turning his attention to Hide.

“ _Of course you can use our laundry room.  They’re very quick, you’ll be done in no time and on your way home.”_

The idle warning didn’t slip past Hide and he nervously nodded his head.

“ _Yes, sir, thank you very much.  I really do appreciate it.”_

_“Kaneki-kun can show you.”  
_

_“But he’s already taken his break,”_ complained Nishiki.

“ _It’s fine, today is calm anyway, nothing we can’t handle.  Now go.”_

Kaneki uttered a ‘thank you’, pulling Hide along behind him up the stairs and to the laundry room, pushing Hide inside and promptly closing the door behind them.  Hide took a moment to look the room over, noting the various washers and dryers and the large folding table that ran along the opposite wall of the machines, as well as the full wicker baskets that awaited their turn.

“ _Wow, you guys must do a lot of laundry.  Ahn!”_

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him from behind and tugged him in, throwing him off balance; he had no time to recover before lips and teeth were at his bare neck as Kaneki nuzzled into him and pushed his head aside to crane his neck and expose more of his plush skin.

“ _Ahh, shit.  Kaneki~”_

 _“You’re such.  A spoiled.  Brat.”_ Between each word he kissed and sucked at Hide’s skin, earning a tantalizing shiver from the blond.  

“ _Finally I got a reaction from you,”_ said Hide before turning around in Kaneki’s arms to face him, groaning in satisfaction as their lips closed in on each other and he diligently sucked on Kaneki’s tongue.

“ _What did it for you, huh?”_ he said between their heated kiss as his hands sifted through Kaneki’s dark hair and tugged, “ _It was the monocle, wasn’t it?”_

Kaneki actually laughed and Hide took a moment to pepper a trail of kisses from his cheek to his ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and biting down; Kaneki moaned and almost collapsed when Hide began licking at the rim and making loud wet noises that turned his body to jelly as they echoed in his ear.

Hurriedly, Hide began unbuttoning Kaneki’s shirt, diving his hands inside to feel over his perfect pecs and abs, taking a minute to stroke his thumbs over Kankei’s sensitive nipples before he was interrupted by his shirt being lifted over and off him.  

“ _Wait, my shirt didn’t get spilled on,”_ he said as Kaneki tossed it into the open washer before making headway on Hide’s pants.

“ _Yes it did.”_ he retorted.  Hide smiled and scoffed, helping Kaneki by lifting his feet one-by-one as his pants were lowered and tossed away, making sure to empty his pockets beforehand.  When Kaneki turned to set the washer up, Hide was pressed against his back, grinding his erection against his ass while his lips attacked his ear once more.

“ _Kaneki, baby, please please ple–ase fuck me.”_

_“Hide, shit.  I–we don’t have anything, it’ll hurt.”  
_

_“I don’t care, we’ll figure it out.  Just…please.  Baby, I need you.”  
_

_“Ngh…”_ Kaneki turned around, resting his hands on Hide’s hips and pulling him in to grind their waists together.

“ _How can I say ‘no’ to that?”_

Together, they broke out into wide grins, their eyes meeting before dropping to each other’s lips and like two opposing forces, they drew closer until their mouths collided in a mess of tongues and spit and low moans of each other’s name.  In one swift move, Kaneki spun them around and slammed Hide against the washer, mumbling a humble sorry before resuming their kiss.

“ _It’s fine,”_ he uttered, “ _be as rough with me as you want, I don’t mind.”_

Kaneki hummed and slowly, his body lowered to the floor, taking Hide with him and cradling him in his lap while he rested on his knees, using the washing machine to support Hide’s back while he effortlessly lifted him by his thighs.  Finally, they stopped their kissing and pulled away; as Hide worked at Kaneki’s belt, Kaneki lovingly studied Hide’s soft, pink lips that were moist with the remnants of their kiss and resisted the urge to dive in and take them again and again.

“ _Wow, you’re fucking hard as a rock, Kaneki.”_

_“It’s your fault.”  
_

_“You’re gonna feel so good inside me.”_ he whispered hotly, bordering a moan, and took Kaneki’s cock in his hand to steadily pump and excite him.  

“ _Haah!  Hide, Hide…”_ Kaneki mumbled while he rocked his hips into Hide’s grip, biting his lip from the touch and the heat and sweet friction his boyfriend aptly provided, but he wanted more.  Gently, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Hide’s shoulder.

“ _Hide…I want to…you…”_

_“Huh?  What is it?”  
_

_“I want to…be inside you.”  
_

_“Hah,”_ Hide laughed, turning his head to plant a kiss in Kaneki’s hair, “ _You’re so cute, I love you.  Here.”_

He nudged Kaneki off him and stopped his ministrations, bringing his palm to his mouth and spitting a large gob of saliva into his palm before wiping over the head of Kaneki’s erection and over himself.

“ _That’s so gross.”_

 _“You won’t be thinking that when your dick is sliding into me,”_ Hide said with a smirk and Kaneki’s cheeks turned a fiery red.  

Finally ready, Hide grasped him tight as Kaneki shuffled forward on his knees, and together they eased his hard flesh inside, moaning and gasping as Hide stretched and squeezed around Kaneki.  His nails dug into the the fabric of Kaneki’s thin shirt, threatening to break past and into the ghoul’s skin to ease the burn of being stretched open; yet, as much as it hurt, it felt mind-numbingly good to finally get the satisfaction he had been craving since the night before.

Together, when Kaneki was finally settled, they panted and sighed and Kaneki gingerly kissed at Hide’s bare skin apologetically, something he always did whenever he topped and Hide reassuringly stroked his shaggy hair and told him he was okay, that he didn’t hurt, that he wanted this more than anything, that he wanted _him_ more than anything, and that seemed to work.  

“ _I love you, Hide.”_

_“Love you, too.  Now hurry up and fuck my brain’s out.”  
_

Hide dove forward, pulling Kaneki into him at the same time with his arms and legs locked behind Kaneki, crashing their mouths together for another heated kiss and instantly, Kaneki started at a slow and steady pace, making sure to properly stretch Hide out before picking up speed.  It was easy for them to get into rhythm, for Hide to time his hips so he rolled down when Kaneki thrust up, and it seemed they naturally fell in time with each other.

“ _Hide, Hide, oh god!  You’re so– so good, feel so good.  Hide!”_

_“Fuck me, Kaneki, harder, more!  Please!  AHN!”_

Kaneki stopped, eyes blowing open when he heard Hide’s pained cry and he immediately looked down to inspect where they connected, then back up to begin a string of apologies.

“ _I’m sorry!  That was too hard, I thought I was being careful but I got carried away, shit, are you–”_

_“Shut up.  Do it again, that felt so fucking good.”  
_

Hesitantly, Kaneki did as he was told and thrust _hard_ into Hide, harder than he had ever done before, and Hide threw his head back against the washer and moaned through clenched teeth.

“ _Agh, fuck!  S-so…deep!  Feels like…you’re right here.”_ His hand dropped from Kaneki’s shoulder and down to his stomach where he idly rubbed at the spot.

“ _Again.  Don’t stop.”_

Kaneki didn’t bother confirming, he already knew what answer he’d get.   _What did I say?  Fuck me already!_ Sometimes, Hide was increasingly aggressive when he bottomed, but Kaneki didn’t mind, it was his way of telling him he liked what he was doing.  So, with as little hesitance as he could possibly muster, Kaneki pulled back ever so slowly, enough to earn the start of a complaint from his boyfriend before cutting him off and slamming into him.  He did it again, and again, going faster each time until he was effectively ‘fucking his brain’s out’, as Hide put it.

Hide could feel his eyes roll back as his eyes closed and his head hung back against the washer.  The sound of Kaneki’s heated breaths, the feel of his fingertips bruising his ass, the feel of his dick roughly ramming into him and forcing him to rub against the cold metal of the washer, all of it had Hide drifting afloat a sea of ecstasy, and for the first time he was able to cum without his dick being touched even once, a feat Kaneki had always said he wanted to reach.  

He practically sobbed as he came, his tongue hanging out as his jaw dropped and he watched torrents of his seed burst out from him and splatter onto their laps.

“ _Hide!  Oh god, oh god!  Fuck!”_

Kaneki rarely cursed, and when he did Hide swore it was always when they were together like this.  At the last moment, Hide pushed aside Kaneki’s eyepatch, not because he wanted to stare at his ghoul eye, but because he wanted to see all of him, all of his Kaneki, as he reached his moment.  Kaneki stilled, his breath shaky as he came inside Hide and as much as he wanted to hide his face, he resisted and simply closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the encroaching wave of pleasure that crashed down on him.  His hips moved sporadically as he filled Hide, each spasmic thrust dumping a little more cum inside until he was completely empty.

“ _Haah…that was…”_

_“Amazing.  Fantastic.  Mind-blowing.  It was too good for words.”  
_

Kaneki let out a rushed laugh as he exhaled, nodding his head in agreement before wrapping his arms around Hide to pull him in closer to cuddle as they came down; he idly kissed at Hide’s skin as Hide rubbed his hands up and down Kaneki’s back, taking his time to go nice and slow just as Kaneki liked it.

The sound of the washer going off surprised them both, bringing them back to reality as they remembered where they were.  Reluctantly, Kaneki pulled away, and Hide cursed when he realized he had dumped his load all over Kaneki’s uniform.

“ _Shit!  I’m sorry, Kaneki.”_

_“It’s fine, it’s just the apron.”  
_

Standing on trembling legs, Kaneki removed his apron and tossed it in with the next load of laundry sitting by the washer, then helped Hide to his feet.  Kaneki was prompt to load his clothes into the dryer, then joined Hide sitting on the folding table who was now just sitting in his tight briefs.

“ _So, how long for the dryer?”_

_“Hmm, about twenty minutes.  I just put it on high.”  
_

_“Ah.  Okay.”  
_

Hide laid down sideways on the table so he could rest his head in Kaneki’s lap, humming in approval as Kaneki began running his fingers through his long hair.

“ _You need a haircut.”_

_“Soon.”  
_

_“I could do it for you.”  
_

_“I didn’t know you could cut hair?”  
_

_“I read it in a book once.”  
_

_“Right, so you must be pro at it now.”  
_

_“Whatever, I cut my own hair all the time.  Let me do it.”  
_

_“Fine, fine, but if you screw up, you’re paying for the fix job at the salon.”  
_

Kaneki rolled his eyes and resumed his petting, enjoying the rhythmic silence of the dryer and the feel of Hide’s soft hair flowing through his fingers.

“ _You know,”_ Hide started and Kaneki hummed in acknowledgement, “ _We do have time for another round, if you want.”_

 _“Are you serious?”_ Kaneki asked in disbelief, but the look Hide shot him said he was being completely serious.  No surprise.

“ _Don’t be ridiculous.  We’re lucky we even got away with one round.”_

_“Sure, sure.  Well, the offer’s there if you want it.”_

_...._

_One, two, three, four, five, six--_

_“Well...”  
_

_...seven, eight, nine._

_“I guess if we’re quick, it’s fine right?”  
_

Hide turned to look up at him, teeth glistening as he smiled.

“ _I knew you’d come around.”_

Turning all the way around, Hide unzipped Kaneki’s pants and pulled his cock out, licking his lips and propping himself up on his elbows so he could lean down properly and taking him all the way into his mouth.  Kaneki sighed and whimpered as he was sucked, his hand never one leaving Hide’s hair, and the sounds only furthered his efforts.

Breaking the rules definitely paid off.


End file.
